HackHex Another Crisis
by DrHunter
Summary: What happens when the Nerima Wreaking Crew cross-over into a different reality? Hard to say.
1. Fragment

/===========++==================++===========\  
||-~-~-~-~-~-|| .Hack//Hex ||-~-~-~-~-~-||  
||~-~-~-~-~-~|| Another Crisis ||~-~-~-~-~-~||  
\===========++==================++===========/  
==By DrHunter=======  
  
As you can tell by that ascii art, I'm bored. You   
also may have guessed that this fic involves the  
.Hack universe. What you may not have guessed is   
that it is a crossover. And certain to provoke a   
groan from the crossover community, is that it's   
hitting it off with Ranma 1/2.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2 or .Hack and   
am not making any profit from my usage of   
characters or settings from either. Anything   
else I happen to referance also does not belong   
to me. I have money but I don't want to lose it,   
so don't sue... please?  
  
Setting: It's 2009, two years into the release of   
the online game "The World". Ranma is 14, Akane   
is 14, Nabiki is 15, and Kasumi is 17. The events   
of .Hack//Sign have just started.  
  
==============++==============++==============  
[|------------|| Fragment ||--Prelude---|]  
==============++==============++==============  
:May 03, 2000:  
  
Genma was trapped. Trapped in his own freedom.   
In order to get Ranma out of his mothers   
influence he had to promise Nodoka that Ranma   
would grow up a man among men, or he and Ranma   
would commit seppukuto redeem the family honour.   
  
The greatest problem with this promise, was   
that Genma didn't think it would be possible.   
Lately Nodoka seemed to be getting fickle and her   
idea of what makes a man a "man" changed from   
what it was when he met her. Recently, it's been   
more business oriented than heroic like before.   
If she kept changing her mind, he didn't think he   
could guess what it was she wanted by the time   
they came back from their training trip.  
  
A worse problem would be that she wouldn't   
change her mind. Genma didn't have the first clue   
to anything business oriented. Not anything legal   
anyway.  
  
Genma had a plan though, he'd get Ranma one of   
those computer things. He'd heard that was how   
businesses were run lately. Maybe if he just gave   
the boy one of them, he could figure it out for   
himself. And while the boy was busy with that, he   
would teach him the art, he wouldn't make a good   
heir for the Saotome and Tendo Ryu if he couldn't   
fight after all.  
  
This brings us to our current situation. Genma   
is looking around an electronics store, weighing   
wether it was really worth it to drag one of   
these large machines across Japan. Just as he was   
leaving and declaring to himself that it was a   
lost cause, he spotted them. Flat board-like   
items located at the far end of the computer   
section.  
  
'Perfect' he thought to himself. Then he seen   
the prices listed underneath them, and shrugged,   
it's not like he was paying for them anyway. He   
picked out the most expensive one, equating that   
the price would mean it's better than the others,   
and remembered it's position in the store. He'd   
be back later.  
  
==============================================  
:May 24, 2000:  
  
The boy seemed happy with the computer, though   
he wasn't quite sure what it did. As long as it   
didn't interfear with the art, he could care   
less.   
  
While passing through Kichioji a store caught   
Genma's eye. Inside was a fighting scene playing   
on a television screen. Curious, he sent Ranma   
ahead to collect funds while he went in.  
  
It was astonishing. Here, in this simple little   
store was a ton of combat trainers compacted into   
these small boxes. By the looks of the rest of   
the store, he assumed that the information was   
somehow extracted by the computers and that the   
boys laptop suddenly got alot more useful.   
  
He was about to swipe a few items before he   
noticed that this store was alot more aware of   
thieves then the last store he found such items.   
This would take persuation, and a bargaining   
chip. Ranma would thank him later.  
  
==============================================  
:June 15, 2002:  
  
Genma hummed a happy little tune as he dug a   
hole in the ground. The boy had progressed much   
faster than he expected, but still had a long way   
to go before he could match up to his old man. He   
figured this training method he found in a local   
dumpster might help him along even further.   
  
Looked over at Ranma, practicing on one of his   
fighting simulations, Genma sighed. He just hoped   
his boy wouldn't be as brave as his old man yet,   
and face up to the cats. As he understood it, it   
was necissary to gain an initial fear of cats to   
help bring out an even further increase of power   
and skill.  
  
==============================================  
:June 16, 2002:  
  
Screams.  
  
==============================================  
:June 17, 2002:  
  
Screams.  
  
==============================================  
:June 18, 2002:  
  
Silence.  
  
=========++========================++=========  
{|-------|| Loading, Please Wait...||-------|}  
=========++========================++=========  
  
The next chapter is Arrival.  
  
AN: About June 16-18, 2002. Sorry if it's a bit   
undescriptive, but I tried many ways to write   
that last bit. Each one seemed to either not have   
the effect I was looking for, or the descriptions   
ruined the final effect. I'm still disappointed   
with this version, but there is just no good way   
I can put it all into words.  
  
This is not going to be an all powerful Ranma   
story. He is going to have computer skills, and   
may yet try to immitate some of the games he's   
playing, but I'm hoping to be able to balance it   
all out, since he isn't training 24/7 like   
before.  
  
With that said, please send C&C to:  
dr_hunterj@hotmail.com  
And send flames & hate-mail to:  
dr_hunterj@yahoo.com 


	2. Arrival

/===========++==================++===========\  
||-~-~-~-~-~-|| .Hack//Hex ||-~-~-~-~-~-||  
||~-~-~-~-~-~|| Another Crisis ||~-~-~-~-~-~||  
\===========++==================++===========/  
==By DrHunter=======  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2 or .Hack and   
am not making any profit from my usage of   
characters or settings from either. If I make any   
referances or use characters/setting from any   
other series or real life, I don't claim   
ownership of that either. Should anything I say   
offend someone... It's not my problem, and it's   
your choice to read on.  
  
Setting: It's 2009, two years into the release of the online game "The World". Ranma is 14, Akane   
is 14, Nabiki is 15, and Kasumi is 17. The events   
of .Hack//Sign have just started.  
  
==============++==============++==============  
[|------------|| Arrival. ||------------|]  
==============++==============++==============  
:September 21, 2009:  
  
Ranma kept pace behind his father, Genma, as   
they walked down a street in Juuban. School had   
already started for the year, but Genma figured   
it wouldn't be much trouble to catch up a few   
weeks of work.  
  
It didn't really matter to Ranma, he just   
wanted to get connected to the internet again. It   
had been over four years since he was able to get   
a connection to the internet. For some reason,   
when he tried to connect again in 2006 all he got   
was an error message. Now that they'd be staying   
in one place, he might be able to solve the   
problem.  
  
He missed the information highway, and the   
little war between the WNC and internet hackers.   
He sometimes dreamed of being like those hackers,   
and escaping what some would say is inescapable.   
  
==============================================  
:September 21, 2:14PM:  
  
After a short wait, Genma and Ranma were let   
into the Principals office. Ranma wasn't really   
paying any attention, he was too busy thinking of   
two things. How he was going to beat oyaji one   
day, and how he could by-pass the connection   
error.  
  
He was awoken from his thoughts when Genma   
nudged him and told him to go check out room 2A.   
He blinked for a second, then figured that the   
rest was boring paperwork anyway. He left the   
office and made his way up the stairs.  
  
As he approached the top of the stairs, Ranma   
paused to think for a second. Genma had been   
acting strange lately, he seemed a little nicer.   
It was unnerving, and Ranma suspected he had   
something planned. Shrugging, he continued, sure   
of his ability to take whatever his father could   
throw at him.  
  
2A was the first room from the stairs, not that   
hard to find. He gave the door a cursory glance   
before knocking. The response from inside bid him   
to enter, so he opened the door and looked   
around. The desks were all empty, and small sleek   
computers lay atop each, except the large   
teacher's desk, wich had a teacher behind it.  
  
The man with rounded glasses and a business   
suit looked at Ranma suriously, before motioning   
him over. As Ranma approached he introduced   
himself as Takamura and asked what Ranma was   
doing here. Introducing himself, Ranma also   
answered that he came to check out this room   
because he was told to, figuring it was his new   
homeroom.  
  
Takamura, now understanding that Ranma must be   
a new student, looked the boy over. He noticed   
that he carried beside him an old laptop, one   
with quite the history by the look of wear on the   
outter casing. It was rough featured, and a bit   
thicker than normal laptops, so he guessed it to   
be some antique.  
  
Standing from his desk, Takamura led Ranma over   
to one of the desks, and showed him the computer   
on it. This was a great opportunity to show the   
new student the in-school equipement and ask about the old computer he had with him. Ranma   
didn't feel like telling him anywthing right now,   
however and immediately asked if there was an internet connection.  
  
The answer was yes, and that's all he wanted to   
know, so he booted up the computer while ignoring   
the teachers boring explaination. It started   
amazingly fast, as if it barely had anything to   
slow it down. When it launched the operating   
system, he was going to ask the teacher what the   
heck 'Altimit' was, but came up with a more   
important question, how do you log onto the   
internet?   
  
Giving a slightly confused glance, the teacher   
wondered just how ancient the laptop the boy   
carried with him was. He actually had to stop to   
think about how he was going to answer. He   
finally decided to tell him that there were two   
basic was to reach the internet, that was the   
Mailer, and through The World.  
  
Ranma, not really wanting to look at someone   
elses mail, and really just wanting to see what   
happened with the WNC, clicked on The World   
assuming it was a browser. Takamura was a little   
shocked that the boy would just go into somebody   
elses account, but then remembered he didn't   
seem to know his way around the net.  
  
Staring blankly at the screen, Ranma sat in   
mild confusion, the current display not what he   
expected of a browser, when the teacher told him   
to wait and rushed off to his desk. He pulled out   
some kinda headset while saying something about   
someone not minding a short tutorial.  
  
The man quickly plugged the headset into the   
back of the computer and plopped the fancy hat   
upon the boy's unwary head. Without giving the   
proper amount of warning, Takamura logged Ranma   
into the game, and went off to set-up another   
computer for his use. He'd show Ranma around soon   
enough, but he did start worrying about sending   
him in alone. Too late now though, time to catch   
up.  
  
================= Mac Anu =================  
:September 21, 2:32PM:  
  
A man in white robes with red stripes appeared   
holding a short staff near what looked like a   
small dock inside a rather large city. He looked   
around a bit in panic and confusion before   
running off in a random direction. He stopped in   
front of a lady and man apparently having some   
kind of arguement.  
  
"Umm... hello?" Panic, and a bit of hysteria   
bled from his voice, "Where am I?"  
  
The agrueing couple, hardly in the best of   
moods both retort sharply, "Get lost!"  
  
The man stalked off, muttering, "I am lost..."   
under his breath. However, his antics and strange behavior unwittingly caught the eye of someone,   
and she started to approach the fellow, intent on   
finding out what was going on.  
  
=========++========================++=========  
{|-------|| Loading, Please Wait...||-------|}  
=========++========================++=========  
  
The next chapter is Persona.  
  
AN: If anybody wants to inform me of the real   
timing for school semesters, please do so.  
And sorry for the somewhat abrupt end to this   
chapter, but this was actually the planned   
ending.   
  
For those wondering, the laptop is a P4   
1.3Ghz, 20Gb HD, 256 Mb RAM, 30x DVD Rom,   
implanted general purpose sound and graphics card   
and a mouse.(no pad) Remember, Genma got a   
discount... But it hardly matter how good it was   
at the time, it's like clockwork compared to the   
stuff of 2009. Don't think for a second Ranma   
will leave the old clunker however.  
  
Now please, send C&C to:  
dr_hunterj@hotmail.com  
And send flames & hate-mail to:  
dr_hunterj@yahoo.com 


End file.
